


Мальчик с алой звездой

by nikirik



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Soviet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Т3-01. Стив/Баки. Ретейлинг - развитие событий и отношений в реалиях Советского Союза. Рождерс становится не капитаном Америкой, а "Товарищем СССР". Предупреждение: это не deathfic, просто история заканчивается примерно на том же месте, что и первый фильм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик с алой звездой

Лето 1935.  
Кто-то плачет в кустах.  
Баки думает кинуть туда камешек, но потом негромко окликает:  
\- Эй, ты чего плачешь?  
В темноте хмыкают, ожесточенно хлюпают носом и отрезают:  
\- Не твоя печаль, иди куда шел.  
Баки оглядывает пепельный свод ночного неба, силуэты дачных садов и со вздохом ныряет под кусты близлежащей акации.   
Из глубины зарослей на него глядит тощее существо с горящими, как у дворового котенка, глазами, красный галстук сбит набок, щеки в подтеках грязи.  
\- Ты брось реветь, - советует он, усаживаясь напротив, - ты же пионер.  
\- Я не реву, - щетинится паренек и машинально поправляет галстук.   
\- А что же ты делаешь? – лениво интересуется Баки.  
Паренек подбирается и, когда он заговаривает, его голос звенит не по-детски сурово.  
\- Из этого дома человек ушел в Красную Армию. Но его уже нет. Убили на границе. Тут живут его жена и маленькая дочка, я знаю, я у нее спрашивал, почему она так часто плачет, - паренек запинается, сглатывает, загорается вновь. - А они! Они яблоки из сада воруют! Я бы их, гадов, обязательно побил…  
\- Но побили тебя, - заканчивает Баки, - сколько их было?  
\- Пятеро, - вызывающе отвечает паренек, и Баки одобрительно хмыкает.   
\- Пойдем, - он поднимается и протягивает руку. – Уравняем счет.  
\- Не надо, - мотает головой пацан, - я справлюсь один.  
\- Знаю, - расцветает улыбкой Баки, потому что с этим задирой ему все ясно, этот костьми ляжет за правое дело, и он отнюдь не испытывает жалости, а скорее, нечто очень близкое к уважению. – Но ты не должен.  
Стив ошеломленно принимает протянутую ладонь и не может оторвать взгляд от крепкого темноволосого мальчика, на безрукавке которого горит алая звезда.

Лето 1941.  
Стиву кажется, что белая ширма, за которой он переодевается дрожащими руками, не может скрыть его досадливый румянец.  
\- Что ж, юноша, - провозглашает благообразный доктор, поглаживая себя по бородке и пытливо вглядываясь в тщедушную фигуру в форме ремесленного училища, - ваше желание отличиться на поле брани весьма похвально, однако почему вы решили умолчать о своих астматических недомоганиях?  
\- Это… несущественно, - голос у Стива ломается, и вместо серьезного баса у него просящий фальцет.  
Доктор иронично выгибает бровь и приминает бумагу штампом, и от этого звука сердце у Стива обрывается и падает в гулкую пустоту отчаяния.  
Он подхватывает документы, не глядя, выходит вон, моргает отчаянно, потому что никак нельзя, ему, комсомольцу, и проклятые слезы застывают, почти, почти, пока он не врезается в расплывчатую фигуру.  
\- Эй, - весело встряхивает его солдат в хрустящей от новизны форме, и Стив не может поверить, что это Баки, радостный, счастливый Баки.  
Сейчас ему хочется только вырваться из ненужных объятий, но никак не глядеть в это довольное родное лицо.  
Баки осознает все мгновенно.  
\- Опять? – спрашивает он со смесью сочувствия и облегчения.  
И в этот момент Стив почти ненавидит своего лучшего друга.  
Потому что они должны быть вместе всегда и везде, и этот бой у них должен быть общий.   
\- Я все равно убегу, - мрачно шепчет Стив куда-то в плечо Баки, - прямо на фронт.  
\- Маму пожалей, - жестко парирует Баки, отодвигая Стива на расстояние вытянутой руки, - раз меня не жалеешь.  
Это нечестно, но Стиву только и остается, что проглотить обиду, когда Баки спрашивает тихо:  
\- Проводишь?  
-Когда?  
\- Сегодня, - ухмылка у него кривая, неуверенная, горько подмечает Стив.  
\- Цветов тебе принесу, - шутит он, пихая друга в плечо.  
\- Лучше папирос, - отвечает Баки, и вот таким его запоминает Стив, в перекрестьях солнечных лучей, с прокушенной губой и искрами смеха в синих глазах.  
Баки уезжает пятого сентября, а восьмого кольцо блокады смыкается вокруг Ленинграда, где остается Стив.

Зима 1941.  
С доктором Эрскином Стив знакомится совершенно нелепо.  
В самом начале блокады, когда полным ходом шла эвакуация, в их с матерью квартире появилось семейство грустнолицых евреев. Мама пошепталась о чем-то с ними на кухне, проводила до дверей и осталась стоять посреди коридора с увесистым чемоданом.  
Стив раскрыл было рот, но мама мотнула головой и потащила чемодан в спальню, где он поместился под кроватью. До востребования, сказала она.  
Когда за чемоданом пришли, мамы уже не было в живых. Стив сам тащил ее на обледеневших санках на кладбище Памяти жертв 9 января, и в какой-то момент этого долгого пути он очнулся в сугробе, потому что ему отчетливо показалось, что к нему крадутся. Он не мог не распознать блеск голодных глаз. Такие же глаза глядели на него из зеркала каждое утро.  
Доктор Эрскин топчется на пороге, пока Стив борется с неподъемным чемоданом.  
Ладони соскальзывают, и нутро чемодана выворачивается на паркет.  
Стив глядит себе под ноги и оседает на пол от беспомощного смеха, который незаметно для него переходит в жгучие слезы.  
Его квартира завалена пудовыми пакетами с сахаром, мукой и макаронами.  
Им с матерью ни разу не пришло в голову заглянуть в чужой чемодан.  
Стиву уже абсолютно все равно, что там предлагает ему доктор Эрскин.

Осень 1942.  
Смолкают знакомые аккорды «Землянки», и конферансье объявляет:  
\- А теперь, дорогие товарищи, Комиссар СССР!  
Стив не слушает аплодисменты, приветственные крики, только поправляет алое трико с серпом и молотом на груди. Он знает, его выход сразу за девушками, которые зажигательно крутят широкими юбками перед солдатами, настоящими солдатами, к которым он принадлежать никогда не будет.  
Стив цепляет на лицо положенную улыбку и выходит на сцену, чтобы повторить заученный номер, с которым он колесит с агитбригадой по фронтам уже который месяц.  
Пока губы произносят привычные фразы, он внимательно вглядывается в толпу, хотя совершенно точно знает: Баки тут нет и не может быть.   
А Стив есть, Стив – клоун, которому смеются в лицо и тычут его виной, что же ты, комиссар, все по тылам ошиваешься? И когда Стив закрывает глаза и видит крепкого темноволосого мальчика, ему кажется, это не звезда у него на груди, а зияющая кровавая рана.  
Он и не надеется на ответ, но штабной офицер уверенно отвечает:  
\- Сержант Барнс поступил под начало ополчения дома Павлова.  
Стив тяжело опирается ладонью о стол, потому что голова кружится, то ли от облегчения, что Баки, его Баки все еще жив, то ли от ужаса, потому что если и есть где-то филиал ада на земле, то это дом Павлова, площадь 9 января, Сталинград.

25 ноября 1942.  
Баки просыпается резко, как бывает при нежданных атаках немцев, но сейчас в прорехах крыш ни всполохов ракетниц, ни артиллерийского зарева. В зеленоватом предрассветном небе еле мигают звезды, где-то обваливается штукатурка, но в целом вокруг удивительно тихо и пусто. На мгновение Баки кажется, он умер и больше не придется стрелять.  
Баки тянется за папиросами, но пачка пуста. Эх, вот бы Стиву написать, он бы прислал…   
Баки ухмыляется горько, прикрывая лицо рукавом, позволяя себе минуту слабости. Затем поднимается и всматривается в свой ранец. Банка тушенки, четвертина черствого, как камень, хлеба… Вот половина немецкой шоколадки, трофейная, с мертвого фрица снял.   
Баки спускается на второй этаж, где уже гоняет пустые чаи командование.  
\- Разрешите обратиться, - браво щелкает он каблуками, на что Афанасьев с Павловым переглядываются, мол, вот молодежь, с утра пораньше им неймется. – Мне бы до почты…  
\- Что за срочность?  
\- У меня друг в Ленинграде, - Баки прокашливается, прежде чем продолжить. – Посылку бы отправить.  
\- Это с каких харчей? – удивляется полковник. – Инициатива похвальная, но рацион расходовать ни к чему.  
\- Не дойдет твоя посылка, - отрубает старший сержант Павлов. – Нету переправы, нету почты.  
Внизу хрустят сапоги, начинает стрекотать пулемет.  
\- Проснулись, - ухмыляется Афанасьев и поднимается. – Ну что, окропим снежок красненьким?  
\- Это как доведется.  
Баки швыряет свой вещмешок в угол, подхватывает винтовку и аккуратно выглядывает в окно.  
То, что он видит, заставляет его разинуть рот, как первоклашку на первом киносеансе.  
Алое пламя мечется в рядах фрицев, выкашивая ряды неприятеля, словно сорную траву.   
На секунду яркая фигура замирает на башне танка, чтобы секунду спустя раздробить ее в крошево.  
Баки не верит своим глазам.  
Где-то внизу Павлов кричит «В атаку!», а Афанасьев требует по радиосвязи поддержку артиллерии, а Баки стоит, как дурак, и смотрит, как прямо на него несется алый вихрь, захватывает всеми конечностями, тыкается носом под ворот рубашки, бормочет что-то несвязное. Если бы у Баки были свободны руки, он бы снял этот дурацкий колпак, но пока он только и может, что прижиматься к чужому лбу и переспрашивать раз за разом:   
\- Стиви? Это ты, Стиви?- и глотать, словно обезвоженный, «да, да, да».  
***  
Грозой прокатывается по городу советская контратака, стихает артиллерия, и кто-то негромко первым произносит «Победа!», Баки подхватывает это слово вместе со всеми, из последних сил кричит, но голоса своего почти не слышит. Похоже, его контузило.   
Он опускается на взрыхленную землю и, опираясь на автомат, пытается сфокусироваться на единственном ярком пятне в окружающем хаосе разрушения.  
Вот он, в радостной толпе солдат и матросов, мальчик, который когда-то был нужен только ему, а теперь каждый хочет хлопнуть его по плечу, обнять, прикоснуться, как к боевому знамени.  
Нестерпимо хочется закрыть глаза, провалиться в беспамятный сон, но его уже подхватили и несут, и Баки не сопротивляется, только шепчет с усмешкой:  
\- А я думал, ты меньше, - на что его сжимают до боли и знакомый голос отвечает чуть слышно:  
\- А я думал, ты умер.  
Стив несет Баки обратно в дом Павлова, в его угловую комнату на четвертом этаже, у которой решето вместо крыши и дыра вместо стены. Аккуратно укладывает на постель.  
\- Ты не спи, - строго приказывает Стив, - у тебя сотрясение. Погоди, я тебе что-нибудь почитаю.  
\- Как в детстве, - смеется Баки, борясь с непослушными веками, потому что это нечестно, сейчас, когда, наконец , можно глядеть на Стива, не отрываясь, проклятая голова утягивает в забытье.  
\- Нашел, - радостно кричит Стив, и Баки чувствует, как прогибается матрас рядом, как его укрывают сверху бушлатом и сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы ухватить Стива за шею и притянуть себе в бок.  
Стив шумно выдыхает, и Баки не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы точно знать, сейчас его украшает жаркий румянец.   
\- Э, кхм, - прокашливается он, но от Баки не отодвигается, а наоборот, вжимается крепче.  
\- Ты, кажется, что-то хотел почитать? – с ленивой ухмылкой напоминает Баки.  
\- Это книжка про нас, - просто отвечает Стив и открывает потрепанную, в подпалинах, но все еще целую книжку, на обложке которой нарисован мальчик в безрукавке с красной звездой на груди. 

«Тимур окинул взглядом товарищей, улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Я стою… я смотрю. Всем хорошо! Все спокойны. Значит, и я спокоен тоже.»

2 мая 1945.  
\- Вот это зверь! – кричит Баки, с шальной усмешкой оглядывая железные башни Зообункера.   
Молчит зенитная пушка «Густав», ее расчет капитулировал и взят в плен, и над развороченными парками и вольерами Тиргартена свободно летят советские самолеты.   
\- А нашу слониху Бетти, помнишь? Через пару дней, как ты уехал, фугаской убило…, - смотреть на руины зоопарка почему-то тяжело, и Стив торопиться побыстрее спуститься к связисту, который оживленно машет ему рукой.  
\- Только что передали, - захлебываясь, докладывает младший лейтенант. – По-русски, по всем каналам: «Просим прекратить огонь. Высылаем парламентеров на Потсдамский мост. Командующий обороной Берлина, генерал Вейдлинг».   
Стив переспрашивает, но не слушает, он ждет, когда же изнутри поднимется долгожданная и заслуженная радость, но ничего нет, только опустошение и усталость. И только когда Баки больно вцепляется ему в плечо и бормочет прямо в ухо:  
\- Неужели конец? Неужели? – Стив оборачивается и сгребает его в охапку, как единственное доказательство: они вместе, они дошли.  
Баки пахнет порохом, потом и немного травой, и Стиву не хочется его отпускать, хотя все вокруг на них смотрят. Но нужно идти, до Потсдамского моста полчаса, и кто знает, не поджидает ли там засада…  
Невдалеке что-то гулко ухает, отдается в земле и встряхивает, к ним снова спешит связист:  
\- Срочное сообщение: «Взорван тоннель под Ландвер-каналом на Треббинерштрассе, предположительно саперами СС, дивизия «Нордланд».   
\- Это метро, - уточняет Баки, успевший достать карту из планшета. – Крупнейшее бомбоубежище, по нашим сведениям там может скрываться от пяти до пятнадцати тысяч мирных жителей…   
\- Их же там затопит, - непонимающе мотает головой Стив, - что же они вот так – своих?  
\- Да и черт с этими фашистами, - говорит кто-то в солдатской толпе, и хорошо, что Стив не видит, кто, потому иначе…  
\- Ты иди, - Баки кладет ладонь на его плечо и кивает в сторону, противоположную взрыву, в сторону Потсдамского моста. – Проследи, чтобы немчура не передумала.   
\- А ты?  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы в беде никого не оставим, - и командует взводу подъем. – Встретимся у Рейхстага!  
\- Это свидание, - бормочет себе под нос Стив и ждет, что Баки обернется, отсалютует ему автоматом, сверкнет улыбкой. Почему-то он загадывает, что тогда все будет хорошо.  
Но Баки не оборачивается.   
Их полк продвигается по молчаливым утренним улицам, и, кажется, город мертв. Но в какой-то момент каждое окно и балкон на их пути оживают белыми флагами: это жители вывешивают простыни, рубашки, носовые платки, это сдается Берлин…  
Командование ставки принимает капитуляцию и удаляется вместе с вражескими генералами, чтобы составить документ для трансляции, которая состоится ровно через час.   
Стиву не сидится на месте, что-то гложет, будто что-то не сделано или дурное предчувствие.   
Он выходит из ставки, сначала идет, потом ускоряет шаг, пока, наконец, не бежит со всех ног, в сторону Ландвер-канала.  
У входа в метро он видит цепочку солдат, снизу с рук на руки передают детей, стариков, женщин. Кто-то из них без сознания, кого-то выворачивает водой, кого-то оставили лежать на тротуаре, прикрыв лицо.  
Стив сбегает по лестнице, воды не так уж и много, и впереди гулко раздается веселый командный голос:  
\- Принимай, старшина, да ты не кисни, фройляйн, сейчас обсохнешь!  
\- Баки, - зовет Стив, которому со света ни черта не видно.  
\- Стив? – удивляется тот. – А у нас тут все под контролем, эти хваленые саперы СС ничего толком взорвать не могут. Воды – едва за голенище залива-  
Земля вздрагивает, Стив чувствует, как на секунду замирает мир, а потом его накрывает взрывной волной, сначала в грудь ошеломительно больно бьет воздух, валит с ног, сверху обрушивается вода, давит, забивает нос, глотку, каждую пору.   
Стив борется, раскрывает глаза, ищет, но вокруг тьма и хаос, и вдруг – лицо Баки! Стив ловит его за пальцы, сжимает так, что Баки, который уже без сознания, морщится, с трудом делает вдох, давится водой, смотрит на Стива-  
Волна откатывается назад, в тоннель, отрывая скользкие пальцы, стирая бледное пятно скованного страхом лица окончательной темнотой.  
Через час все громкоговорители Берлина рокочут о победе и капитуляции, но Стив не слышит ничего, ни сегодня, ни на следующий день, в тоннелях, где он бродит, царит мертвая тишина.


End file.
